This invention relates to the field of materials handling, and particularly to a system, apparatus, and method for use in transferring material, which has been collected in separate containers located strategically at ground level, to the body of a vehicle, for transportation, the containers being returned to their original positions for refilling. The field of trash collection, which is an intended use of the invention, is extensively worked, and systems are known for emptying a container into a vehicle from the front, from the rear, and from the side.